sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teen Top - Don't I
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Don't Iright|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Mini Álbum:' Teen Top Class *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 26-Agosto-2013 *'Agencia: T.O.P Media '''Romanización TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TOP TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TOP TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TOP Brave Sound Naneun bamsaewoseo gongbuhago dasi chaegeul pyeogo Teure bakhin gyogwaseoreul jjijeo yeope noko Ttakji jeopgo bul jireugo Yuchihan saenggakdeullo siganeun heulleogago Naneun bamsaewoseo gongbuhago dasi chaegeul pyeogo Teure bakhin gyogwaseoreul jjijeo yeope noko Ttakji jeopgo bul jireugo Ijeneun jom jebal na jom naebeoryeodwo Nan jom dareul ppun sesange daebubunin manko manheun bundeulgwaneun dareun kkumeul kkuneun Dareudago teullin geon aninde ppeonhadi ppeonhan teureda matchugiga sirheunde Songarakjil satdaejil dwitdamhwajil honjaseo tto twindago dipda matji Dolgo doneun sesangeul ttaraseo gachi don geotppuninde nareul michinx ragodeul bureune O jebal nareul gadwoduryeogo hajima Nareul jebal jom naebeoryeodwo eochapi sesangdo dolgo dora O geuman nareul jabaduryeogo hajima Naega isanghan ge aniya naegen geureon niga deo isanghal ppuniya Naneun bamsaewoseo gongbuhago dasi chaegeul pyeogo Teure bakhin gyogwaseoreul jjijeo yeope noko Ttakji jeopgo bul jireugo Yuchihan saenggakdeullo siganeun heulleogago Naneun bamsaewoseo gongbuhago dasi chaegeul pyeogo Teure bakhin gyogwaseoreul jjijeo yeope noko Ttakji jeopgo bul jireugo Ijeneun jom jebal na jom naebeoryeodwo Ppigeokppigeok doraganeun sesangeseo sosin itge honja ttubeokttubeok Najunge nan keun byeori doel geoya teen top ! Cheonpyeonillyuljeogin gyoyuksiseutemeul gangyohamyeon mistake Yeonghwapilleum gateun nae sarmeun one take jangnan ttawin eobseo it’s not a game,. You understand? No more saejang soge sae ije nahante jeophyeoinneun nalgae pigo fly away O jebal nareul gadwoduryeogo hajima Nareul jebal jom naebeoryeodwo eochapi sesangdo dolgo dora O geuman nareul jabaduryeogo hajima Naega isanghan ge aniya naegen geureon niga deo isanghal ppuniya Naneun bamsaewoseo gongbuhago dasi chaegeul pyeogo Teure bakhin gyogwaseoreul jjijeo yeope noko Ttakji jeopgo bul jireugo Yuchihan saenggakdeullo siganeun heulleogago Naneun bamsaewoseo gongbuhago dasi chaegeul pyeogo Teure bakhin gyogwaseoreul jjijeo yeope noko Ttakji jeopgo bul jireugo Ijeneun jom jebal na jom naebeoryeodwo Yaena jyaena mwoga dareul ge itdago wae naegedo jakkuman ttokgachiman wonhaneun geonde (Oh i don’t care i don’t care) o naneun gwansim eobseo (Oh i don’t care i don’t care) jebal swit gwansim kkeojwo Naneun bamsaewoseo gongbuhago dasi chaegeul pyeogo Teure bakhin gyogwaseoreul jjijeo yeope noko Ttakji jeopgo bul jireugo Yuchihan saenggakdeullo siganeun heulleogago Naneun bamsaewoseo gongbuhago dasi chaegeul pyeogo Teure bakhin gyogwaseoreul jjijeo yeope noko Ttakji jeopgo bul jireugo Ijeneun jom jebal na jom naebeoryeodwo 'Español' TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TOP TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TOP TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TOP Brave Sound Toda la noche, estudio y abro mis libros Arranco la información limitada de los libros llenos Doblo las páginas en cuadraditos y le prendo fuego Épocas pasadas con pensamientos infantiles Toda la noche, estudio y abro mis libros Arranco la información limitada de los libros llenos Doblo las páginas en cuadraditos y le prendo fuego Ahora, por favor déjame solo Soy sólo un poco diferente a las muchas personas del mundo, con sueños diferentes Diferente no significa ser malo, no quiero estar atrapado en una frontera típica Pero me señalan los dedos, me juzgan, hablando a mis espaldas, criticando que destaco mucho He dado la vuelta al igual cuando el mundo cambia pero me llaman loco bastardo ¡Por favor, no intentes engañarme! Por favor, déjame en paz, el mundo gira igual ¡Por favor, deja de intentar atraparme No soy un extraño, creo que tú eres el extraño por hacer esto Toda la noche, estudio y abro mis libros Arranco la información limitada de los libros llenos Doblo las páginas en cuadraditos y le prendo fuego Épocas pasadas con pensamientos infantiles Toda la noche, estudio y abro mis libros Arranco la información limitada de los libros llenos Doblo las páginas en cuadraditos y le prendo fuego Ahora, por favor déjame solo Dentro de este mundo giratorio chirriante, tengo mis propias creencias Voy a ser una gran estrella, TEEN TOP Es un error por forzar un sistema educativo monótono Mi vida es como una película, una sola toma, aquí no se puede jugar, no es un juego, ¿entiendes? No soy un pájaro dentro de una jaula, ahora extiendo mis alas y volaré ¡Por favor, no intentes engañarme! Por favor, déjame en paz, el mundo gira igual ¡Por favor, deja de intentar atraparme! No soy un extraño, creo que eres un extraño por hacer eso Toda la noche, estudio y abro mis libros Arranco la información limitada de los libros llenos Doblo las páginas en cuadraditos y le prendo fuego Épocas pasadas con pensamientos infantiles Toda la noche, estudio y abro mis libros Arranco la información limitada de los libros llenos Doblo las páginas en cuadraditos y le prendo fuego Ahora, por favor déjame solo Esa niña o ese niño, ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¿Por qué quieres la misma cosa de mí? (¡No me importa no me importa!) No me importa (¡No me importa no me importa!) Por favor, ocúpate de tus asuntos Toda la noche, estudio y abro mis libros Arranco la información limitada de los libros llenos Doblo las páginas en cuadraditos y le prendo fuego Épocas pasadas con pensamientos infantiles Toda la noche, estudio y abro mis libros Arranco la información limitada de los libros llenos Doblo las páginas en cuadraditos y le prendo fuego Ahora, por favor déjame solo 'Hangul' TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TOP TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TOP TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TEEN TOP Brave Sound 나는 밤새워서 공부하고 다시 책을 펴고 틀에 박힌 교과서를 찢어 옆에 놓고 딱지 접고 불 지르고 유치한 생각들로 시간은 흘러가고 나는 밤새워서 공부하고 다시 책을 펴고 틀에 박힌 교과서를 찢어 옆에 놓고 딱지 접고 불 지르고 이제는 좀 제발 나 좀 내버려둬 난 좀 다를 뿐 세상에 대부분인 많고 많은 분들과는 다른 꿈을 꾸는 다르다고 틀린 건 아닌데 뻔하디 뻔한 틀에다 맞추기가 싫은데 손가락질 삿대질 뒷담화질 혼자서 또 튄다고 딥다 맞지 돌고 도는 세상을 따라서 같이 돈 것뿐인데 나를 미친X 라고들 부르네 오 제발 나를 가둬두려고 하지마 나를 제발 좀 내버려둬 어차피 세상도 돌고 돌아 오 그만 나를 잡아두려고 하지마 내가 이상한 게 아니야 내겐 그런 니가 더 이상할 뿐이야 나는 밤새워서 공부하고 다시 책을 펴고 틀에 박힌 교과서를 찢어 옆에 놓고 딱지 접고 불 지르고 유치한 생각들로 시간은 흘러가고 나는 밤새워서 공부하고 다시 책을 펴고 틀에 박힌 교과서를 찢어 옆에 놓고 딱지 접고 불 지르고 이제는 좀 제발 나 좀 내버려둬 삐걱삐걱 돌아가는 세상에서 소신 있게 혼자 뚜벅뚜벅 나중에 난 큰 별이 될 거야 TEEN TOP ! 천편일률적인 교육시스템을 강요하면 mistake 영화필름 같은 내 삶은 One take 장난 따윈 없어 It’s not a game, you understand? no more 새장 속에 새 이제 나한테 접혀있는 날개 피고 fly away 오 제발 나를 가둬두려고 하지마 나를 제발 좀 내버려둬 어차피 세상도 돌고 돌아 오 그만 나를 잡아두려고 하지마 내가 이상한 게 아니야 내겐 그런 니가 더 이상할 뿐이야 나는 밤새워서 공부하고 다시 책을 펴고 틀에 박힌 교과서를 찢어 옆에 놓고 딱지 접고 불 지르고 유치한 생각들로 시간은 흘러가고 나는 밤새워서 공부하고 다시 책을 펴고 틀에 박힌 교과서를 찢어 옆에 놓고 딱지 접고 불 지르고 이제는 좀 제발 나 좀 내버려둬 얘나 쟤나 뭐가 다를 게 있다고 왜 내게도 자꾸만 똑같이만 원하는 건데 (Oh I Don’t care I Don’t care) 오 나는 관심 없어 (Oh I Don’t care I Don’t care) 제발 쉿 관심 꺼줘 나는 밤새워서 공부하고 다시 책을 펴고 틀에 박힌 교과서를 찢어 옆에 놓고 딱지 접고 불 지르고 유치한 생각들로 시간은 흘러가고 나는 밤새워서 공부하고 다시 책을 펴고 틀에 박힌 교과서를 찢어 옆에 놓고 딱지 접고 불 지르고 이제는 좀 제발 나 좀 내버려둬 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop